The Strongest Emotion
by TheTalontedOne
Summary: Robin, Starfire, and BB leave for a conference and leave Raven and Cyborg at the Tower. While the other's are gone, Raven finds herself fighting her feelings for Cyborg but at the same time she can't keep her eyes off of him.
1. Leaving

I know that all of my stories so far have had Cyborg as the main character, but this time I'm going to have Raven as the main character. I hope you all enjoy it. This one goes to TeenTitansGirl14 for reviewing all of my stories and because of her story "A Deeper Kind Of Sickness" which gave me the idea of doing each separate day.  
  
I know that there are a bunch of stories where all the Titans go somewhere and leave the others behind. So I just wanted to add my own.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.  
  
It was a bright morning, but today was a special day. Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy were called to the United Nations for the yearly convention that commemorates superheroes from all across the world on protecting the Earth, and they were chosen to represent the Teen Titans.  
  
Beast Boy couldn't wait to see all the other superheroes, and especially his favorite; The Green Lantern. Robin would finally be able to see Batman again and tell him all about the adventures that he and the other Titans have had. Starfire was really happy, because she wanted to meet Wonder Woman.  
  
Cyborg wanted to go and see his two favorites (and mine) Superman and Steel. Raven didn't care if she was chosen or not.  
  
"Aw man! I don't get to go this year?" Cyborg exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry man, they only wanted 3 of us this time." Robin said.  
  
"Oh well, there's always next year." Cy said.  
  
Cyborg walked to the couch and put on his headphones while the others were getting their stuff ready. Raven was just getting up, she walked into the kitchen to make her herbal tea. For the past two weeks, she was having trouble sleeping. The thought of the others and especially BB leaving for a while week was a pleasant thought.  
  
She sat at the table in the kitchen watching the others get ready. Robin was putting several pictures of him and the other Titans in his suitcase, while BB was fighting with Starfire because she wanted to take some of her cooking for the other superheroes to taste. Raven snickered when she saw them fighting.  
  
Her smile faded when she turned and saw Cyborg. She felt her breath quicken while she was watching him. He was sitting on the couch moving to the music on his cd player. She could tell that the music he was listening to wasn't the normal fast-paced hip-hip that he normally listens to. It was something...slow. His movements were hypnotizing to her, she watched his lips as they were mouthing the words on the song. They were clear, and while she watched she thought she could hear the words. They kept repeating in her head and she lost herself in it.  
  
Her daydream was cut short by Starfire.  
  
"Friend Raven, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes." Raven said sternly.  
  
"I was wondering because you were staring at Cyborg. Is there something wrong with him?"  
  
"No."  
  
"They why were you staring at him."  
  
"Because I-"  
  
"Because you like him?"  
  
"Yes-I mean no. sighs I do; but only as a close friend."  
  
"Are you sure."  
  
"Yes." Raven said while gritting her teeth.  
  
"Okay, well have fun while we are gone Raven." Starfire said before picking her suitcase up and heading towards Robin, who was at the door.  
  
"Wish you could come along Cy, but I'll be sure to get Steel and Superman's autographs for you." BB said while waving to Cyborg.  
  
Cyborg just waved back as he continued listening to his cd player. Robin, Starfire, and BB walked out the door and headed for a week away from the tower.  
  
"It's going to be a quiet week." Raven thought to herself. "I guess I'll go to the roof and meditate." As she got up and left the room.  
  
Cyborg finally opened his eyes when they were gone. He watched Raven as she left too. When he knew that she was out of sight, he smiled.  
  
End Of Chapter 1. I don't like that smile Cyborg. What are you up to? Stay tuned 


	2. Monday Cont'd

Raven went to the top of the tower. She sat in her normal indian-style form and began meditating.  
  
"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." She chanted with her eyes closed and entered her meditative state.  
  
Cyborg was outside training.  
  
"Let's see if I can beat my old record. Let's try it on level 5 this time." He said while booting up the training program.  
  
"Aw, yeah." Cyborg said as he began his training.  
  
Several minutes had passed, Raven was still on the roof of the tower meditating when she heard a scream that broke her concentration.  
  
"Cyborg!" She thought to herself. She didn't know where to start looking for him though, but he let out another scream that let her know that he was outside. She looked over the edge to see him on the ground surrounded by attack drones.  
  
"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." Raven chanted as she flew down, shutting off the training session.  
  
"What do you think you were doing?!" Raven exclaimed to Cyborg as she landed.  
  
"What did it look like I was going?" He said as he stood up.  
  
"It looked like you were getting beat up." She said while folding her arms.  
  
"Even if I was, I wasn't in any trouble. Computer, restart program."  
  
"I shut it off." She said as Cyborg grunted.  
  
The sound of thunder, along with falling rain.  
  
A/N: I love making rain scenes for Cy/Rae. It fits them perfectly, don't you think?  
  
"Great, there goes my day." Cyborg said.  
  
Raven used her powers to shield herself and Cyborg from the rain as they headed in. At first they each had a shield, but they turned into one big shield because Raven started walking closer to Cyborg. She noticed and pulled away, but they were already inside the tower.  
  
Cyborg looked at the clock. It was almost 6:00.  
  
"Well, I guess I should get started on dinner." He said as he clapped his hands together and rubbed them up and down with a smile.  
  
"I guess that you're happy that Beast Boy isn't here."  
  
"Damn right! Now I can make whatever I want for a whole week!!!" Cy exclaimed.  
  
Raven shed a little smile while shaking her head.  
  
"I'm going to my room."  
  
"Okay, I'll call when dinner is ready." He said while watching her float away.  
  
"No matter how many times I see that, I'll never get used to it." Cy said while shaking his head and walking towards the kitchen.  
  
In Raven's room she sat on down on her bed. She grabbed her mirror and entered her mind to reflect on how she was acting throughout the whole day.  
  
"Why am I acting like this. I don't like Cyborg. I mean I like him as a friend, but not as a boyfriend."  
  
"Who are you trying to convince?" A familiar voice said.  
  
"Oh God, not you." Raven said realizing who it was.  
  
He voice was from her most hated emotion...love.  
  
"What do you want?" Raven asked harshly.  
  
"Only to find out why you're lying to yourself."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Then why are you blushing?"  
  
"I don't have time for this." She said as she scoffed.  
  
"Maybe some herbal tea will help calm me down." She said as she left her mind.  
  
Raven walked into he kitchen to make some herbal tea, when she saw Cyborg making dinner and dancing to "Cassidy Ft. Mashonda - Get No Better."  
  
When she saw him, a small smile came over her face. She stayed there for about 2 minutes, just standing there. Cy turned around and saw her standing there, he smiled and went back to cooking. He turned to put the plates on the table and saw Raven still standing there.  
  
"Hey Rae." He said.  
  
She still stood there.  
  
"Rae, are you ok?" He said while waving his hand in front of her face.  
  
"H-Huh, y-yeah I'm okay."  
  
"Are you sure, you were just standing there."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Cool. Anyway, dinner will be ready soon."  
  
"Okay, I'll be reading in the living room." She said as she floated to the living room.  
  
Cy nodded and went back to finishing dinner. He was making fried chicken in gravy, with rice, and peas.  
  
"Dinner's ready Rae!"  
  
Rae sat down at the table, then Cy handed her a plate.  
  
"It smells good Cy. Mmm...it tastes good too." She said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks." Cy said as he sat down to eat.  
  
"I've always liked his cooking." Raven thought to herself. She shook her head realizing what she was thinking and went back to eating.  
  
Normally, they sat at opposite ends of the table; but they were sitting right next to each other. It was a nice and quiet dinner. Cyborg broke the silence with a light laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"It's just the first time that you've ever called me 'Cy."  
  
Raven got up to get seconds so Cyborg wouldn't see her blushing. When she walked back to the table, it was gone.  
  
"Beast Boy must be rubbing off on me."  
  
"Well, I liked it." He said while looking right into her eyes.  
  
She turned to eat her food, but on the inside she had butterflies. They both finished what they had on their plates. Cyborg got up to put the dishes in the sink, while Raven sat there still with butterflies in her stomach.  
  
"I hope you're not full, because I made dessert."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Blackberry cobbler." He said with a smile.  
  
He cut her a piece and placed it in front of her. Each bite was rich and full of taste, it seemed to melt in her mouth with every bite.  
  
"Cyborg?"  
  
"Yeah?  
  
"May I ask how you learned how to cook this good?"  
  
"Sure. When I was young, I would watch my mom cook dinner. As I got older and she started spending more time at the lab with my father I had to cook for myself. So I started looking in recipe books, watching cooking shows because I liked it. I mean I didn't want to become a cool, but it was fun making dinner; and my parents always loved it too."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah. I mean it's hard to cook what I like with B always bugging me about what to eat."  
  
Both of them lightly laughed and finished their dessert. Cy cleaned up and washed the dishes while Raven went back to reading her book, but she couldn't because she kept looking at Cyborg. When he finished he went to join her in the living room. She turned her head back to her book as he entered the room.  
  
"Let's see what on the tube." He said with a relaxing sigh.  
  
He found a movie that they both would like. It was a horror movie, but a sci-fi movie at the same time. Cy got some popcorn and sat next to Raven. They both enjoyed the popcorn and movie. Cy played it smooth and slid his arm around her as they watched the movie. She noticed, but didn't mind. In fact she leaned her head on his chest.  
  
Cy was completely shocked at Raven's reaction. He was so shocked that he missed the best part of the movie, but in is mind he didn't miss the best part of that night. Cy went back to watching the rest of the movie. When the movie finished, it was 10:00.  
  
"So Rae, what did you think of the movie?"  
  
She didn't answer because she was asleep. He picked her up in his arms and took her to her room. He tucked her in and left to go to sleep too.  
  
In Raven's room, she was moving around and talking in her sleep.  
  
"Cyborg, I-I lo-"She said, but woke up short of breath.  
  
"Can't sleep." She said as she got up and went to the kitchen to make some herbal tea.  
  
She sat at the table while waiting for her tea to heat up. She looked at the stove where Cyborg was cooking and she drifted off, remembering the times that he made dinner. It was odd that he ALWAYS sat next to her when he did. A noise woke her up from her dream. It was Cyborg coming to the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, it's you Rae."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I heard someone whistling, and I thought that Rob and the others came back early."  
  
What was whistling was the kettle. Raven ran to pick up the kettle, she totally forgot about her tea while thinking about Cyborg.  
  
"You can't sleep?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Wanna talk about it?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Well, normally people can't sleep when something's on their mind."  
  
"It's okay. I'm fine." She said as she poured her tea.  
  
Raven went into the living room and sat down with her tea. Cy followed her and sat down on the couch next to her.  
  
"Are you sure you're ok?" He said putting his arm around her.  
  
"Yes." She said sternly while removing his arm from around her. This time she did mind.  
  
"Okay." He said.  
  
He got up to get some water. When he turned around he saw he asleep on the couch. He shook his head and took her back into her room. He tucked her in again and turned to leave.  
  
"Cyborg...don't leave me." Raven said in her sleep.  
  
Cyborg turned around and smiled the same smile that he did earlier in the day and left to go back to sleep.  
  
End Of Chapter 2. Well Raven is still denying her feelings for Cyborg, and speaking of which. I still don't like that smile Cy. What are you up to? Stay tuned.  
  
A/N: I hope that this chapter was long enough for you guys. All the others will be this long. As always R&R please. 


	3. Tuesday

The next morning around 10:00, Cy was up making breakfast. He was making scrambled eggs with cheddar cheese and chives, grits, sausage, bacon, and of course waffles. The smell of breakfast woke up Raven. She took her normal morning shower, then put on her dark purple robe and slippers and headed into the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning Sleeping Beauty." Cy said with a smile.  
  
Raven just rolled her eyes, then went and say at the table. Cy followed her with two plates full of food. He handed her one before he sat down next to her.  
  
"So, how did you sleep?" Cy asked.  
  
"Fine. Why?"  
  
"Well because you woke me up...twice, and you were talking in your sleep. All I heard was 'Don't leave me." He said knowing that he heard far more than that.  
  
Raven was about to take another bite, but when she heard that she stopped and looked at Cy.  
  
"What? Is there something on my mouth?" He asked.  
  
"No. I'm just wondering what you heard me say."  
  
"All I heard you say was 'don't leave me."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Don't lie to me Cyborg." She said looking right into his eyes.  
  
"I'm not."  
  
She stayed looking into his eyes for a few seconds more, then went back to eating. Neither one said another one until breakfast was finished.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go work on the T-Car. Wanna help me?"  
  
"Sorry. I have to meditate."  
  
"Okay, well I'll see you later."  
  
Cyborg and Raven went their separate ways. Cyborg to the garage, Raven to her room. Raven started to meditate, but couldn't because she was still thinking about Cyborg hearing her talk in her sleep.  
  
"I know that he heard more. Does he know that I lo-"Raven said before cutting herself off.  
  
"UGH! Great, now I can't concentrate. I'm going to ask him again, and this time he had better tell the truth."  
  
She walked to the garage where Cyborg was working on the T-Car. He was listening to music while installing a few more speakers. She didn't say anything at first when she saw him. She just kept looking at his hands, she drifted away again remembering when she helped him rebuild the T-Car. It was those hands that wiped away the grease on her face and moved her hair out of face before he leaned in to kiss her, but was cut off by Robin checking on them. Even though they were metallic, they felt human when they rubbed against her face.  
  
"Oh hey Rae! Came to help after all huh?" Cyborg said, snapping her out of her trance.  
  
"Um, no. I came to-"She said, but was cut off by Cy's communicator.  
  
"Hell-Oh my gosh!" Cy exclaimed, when he saw who was on the other side.  
  
It was his favorite role model, Superman! Cyborg was as giddy as a schoolgirl when he saw that the Man Of Steel was calling him!  
  
"Y-You're Superman!" Cy said as Raven walked away.  
  
"Yes, and you must be Cyborg. I've heard a lot about you."  
  
"You have?"  
  
"Yep, from Robin. I hear that I'm your favorite, well I've heard about you too and I admire you."  
  
"You do?!"  
  
"I admire how have you've risen above everything that's been thrown your way. I'm sorry that you couldn't make it this year, but maybe next year we'll be able to talk."  
  
"You got it!"  
  
"Good, well I'll see you next year." Superman said before hanging up.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Superman actually called me! This calls for a celebration, and there's only one way to celebrate such a momentous occasion...waffles!" Cyborg said before heading inside to the kitchen.  
  
When he was in the living room, he looked around to see where Raven was. He wanted to tell her about everything, but she was no where to be found.  
  
"Oh well, I'll tell her later." He said before he started making his waffles.  
  
Raven was in her room, or should I say in her mind to be more specific. She was finally able to meditate.  
  
"Azartah, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." She chanted as she entered her mind. It was quiet and peaceful, just how she loved it. One hour passed, Cyborg had just finished his waffles and went to check on Raven.  
  
"She's probably in her room. I'll go see if she wants to go somewhere." He said as he headed to her room.  
  
Raven's peace was ended by the same thing, or should I say emotion that kept her from concentrating yesterday. Love came up behind her, but Raven still didn't want anything to do with her.  
  
"Go away." She said harshly.  
  
"Maybe you should wonder why you aren't able to keep me under control."  
  
"I told you, I don't lo-"She was cut off when she sensed Cyborg knocking on her door.  
  
"If you have no feelings for him, then why is your face red?" Love said before she left.  
  
Raven left her mirror, and went to answer her door.  
  
"Hey Rae, I'm not interrupting anything am I?"  
  
"No." Raven said with her hood on.  
  
"Cool, because I was wondering if you wanted to go out."  
  
She lowered her head so he couldn't see that she was blushing.  
  
"I-I don't mean like a date. I mean, as friends. There's nothing to do around here, so why not go somewhere." Cy said while waving his hands.  
  
"What did you have in mind."  
  
"I don't know, how about the fair."  
  
"You know I hate the fair."  
  
"I know, but I was thinking that since it's just me and you that you wouldn't mind."  
  
"Fine. I'll be ready in about 30 minutes." She said before closing her door.  
  
Cy smiled while rubbing his hands together. He then walked to his room to get ready. They left to the fair a little while later. The ride was a quiet one. Cy had to try hard to smile, because of what he had in store for her.  
  
When they arrived, they saw that it was packed. Raven hated crowds, but for some reason she didn't mind it this time.  
  
"Wanna get some cotton candy?" Cy asked her as they entered the fair.  
  
Raven just shrugged her shoulders as they headed to get some snacks. They walked around for a while, played a few games, and rode some rides. Every now and then Cyborg would look at Raven who would turn her head away so he wouldn't see her smiling.  
  
He took her to the basketball shot.  
  
"Hold on Rae. I gotta do something." He said as he headed over to it.  
  
"You don't plan on winning me another chicken." She said with her arms on her hips.  
  
"No. It's something special."  
  
He handed the game runner the money and took his first shot. He made his first 3.  
  
"You're on fire tonight Cyborg." The guy said.  
  
"Yeah, hopefully I'll get that prize tonight." He said as he made another shot.  
  
"Well, you only need 6 more points."  
  
"What is he talking about?" Raven asked.  
  
"They started doing this a few months ago, instead of playing once and getting something with whatever points you have. You can now choose to save them and wait to get something better. That's what I've been doing for about 2 months now."  
  
"What are you going to get."  
  
"You'll see." Cyborg said as he made the shot he needed.  
  
"You did it Cyborg! I'll go get your prize now." The man said as he started to leave.  
  
"Wait. I want you to wrap it." He said looking at Raven, who was looking back at him.  
  
"Make sure that it's in something dark." He said while smiling at Raven, who had one eyebrow raised.  
  
A few minutes later, he returned with a box that was wrapped in black.  
  
"Thanks. See ya later." Cy said as he and Raven left.  
  
"Let's go somewhere more private."  
  
They both left the fair, and went to a bench on the docks. The was barely anyone there. It was perfect.  
  
"Open it." He said as he handed her the present.  
  
Raven, while still looking at Cy with one eyebrow raised; looked at the box and slowly opened it. Her eyes widened when she saw what was inside. It was black raven statue, with dark purple shading, perched on a rock with an inscription that said:  
  
"To me dear Raven, from Cyborg. Thank you for everything."  
  
"I-I don't know what to say." Raven said in a low voice.  
  
"You don't need to say anything. Think of it as a thank you present for helping me with the T-Car."  
  
"You had this planned didn't you?"  
  
"When you put it that way, I guess so."  
  
"C'mon, we should get this home so nothing happens to it; and besides, it's getting late."  
  
Raven nodded, then they left the fair to go back to the tower. Raven held her present the whole time they were on the way back.  
  
"Did you have a good time?" Cyborg asked as they walked in.  
  
"I did." She replied back with a smile.  
  
"I'm guessing that you like my present."  
  
"I do, I'm going to go put in my room right now." Raven said as she started to leave. Cyborg was right behind her though.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked as turned around to see Cyborg behind her.  
  
"I'm just going with you to see where you put it. If that's okay with you."  
  
Raven just turned back around and kept walking. They walked in her room, where she placed it on her drawer that was right next to her bed. Cyborg say next to her.  
  
"It's perfect." He said.  
  
"Yeah." She said back as she turned to look at him.  
  
When she saw him, he was smiling a smile that made her heart jump and she froze. They both stayed there looking into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours, but it was only seconds. Cyborg moved her hair out of her face, and leaned in to kiss her. She closed her eyes and moved in to kiss him back, but they were cut off by Cy's communicator.  
  
"Stupid communicator." He thought to himself as he got up.  
  
Raven opened her eyes realizing what she was doing. When Cy answered, it was BB at the other end.  
  
"Stupid Beast Boy!" He thought when he saw who it was.  
  
"What do you want?!" He asked sternly.  
  
"I just called to see how you guys were do-Hey! What are you doing in Raven's room?!" He replied back.  
  
"That's none of your business."  
  
"Oh, I see you two were-"  
  
"Don't even say it, don't even think it, whatever you're thinking, just get rid of it." He said as he left her room.  
  
Raven laid on her bed, she could on longer deny the fact that she was in love with Cyborg.  
  
"I'll tell him tomorrow." She said as she turned in for the night.  
  
"Yeah, that's nice. I'll talk to you later BB." Cy said as he hung up.  
  
"Wait Cyb-"BB said, but was cut off by Cyborg hanging up.  
  
Cyborg walked back over to Raven's door and leaned on it. He took a deep breath, then walked to his room to go to bed.  
  
"Enough of the games, I'll tell her tomorrow." He said to himself as he entered his room.  
  
"Did you tell him BB?" Robin asked.  
  
"No, he hung up before I could tell him. I guess he'll find out tomorrow."  
  
End Of Chapter 3. Well, I guess they're tired of beating around the bush and want everything out in the open now. Sounds good, but what was BB trying to tell Cy; and what does he mean by "He'll find out tomorrow."? Stay tuned to find out. 


	4. Wednesday

The next morning was really quiet. Cy made breakfast as usual, but he and Raven sat at separate ends of the table. After breakfast, they went their separate ways. Raven went to the roof to meditate, while Cy went to the living room to play Gamestation. However, neither one was able to concentrate. Raven couldn't focus her mind, and Cy was actually losing against the computer.  
  
After about an hour of trying to get his mind off of what almost happened last night by playing video games, he decided to quit.  
  
"Damn you BB!" He thought to himself as he walked to the training area.  
  
On the roof, Raven was even more frustrated. The past two days were really stressful on her emotions, and it took everything she had to keep her powers under control. She was finally ready to admit her feelings to Cyborg, but BB had to ruin it.  
  
"Damn you BB!" She said quietly to herself as she headed inside.  
  
She didn't know what to do now, whether to go right up to Cyborg and tell him; or wait and see if he would tell her. Last night was the perfect night, and it was ruined. As she was making some herbal tea her communicator went off. She expected it to be BB apologizing for what happened last night. It was the doctor the rebuilt Cyborg.  
  
"Is Cyborg there?"  
  
"No, but if you'll wait there, I'll go get him."  
  
"I can't stay, but may I leave a message."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Tell him that his doctor called, and that I may have found a way to make him completely human again; and to give me a call."  
  
Raven nodded as he hung up. She looked around the tower to find Cyborg and tell him, but while looking for him she kept thinking about what he said.  
  
"A way to make him completely human again."  
  
Those words stayed in her mind as she lost herself looking for him.  
  
"If he becomes human, he might want to leave the Titans. Then I-, I mean he- "She said as she fell against a wall feeling light-headed.  
  
She stood there thinking about it over and over. She didn't know whether she should tell him or not. He more than earned the right to be human again, she wanted him to be human again; but the only question in her mind was "Would he stay, or would he leave?"  
  
She was still deep in though over in, when she was surprised by Cyborg placing his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey Rae, you okay?"  
  
"Y-Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"That's good." Cyborg said before walking past her to the kitchen.  
  
"Um, Cyborg?"  
  
"Yeah Rae?" He said as he turned around thinking that she was wanting to talk about last night.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Okay. Well, do you want a snack. You look like you could use something to eat."  
  
She nodded and followed him into the kitchen. As she followed him, she tried to picture him being fully human. The thought of him leaving was too much for her as she lost control of her powers, which made several lights explode ahead of them.  
  
"Are you sure that there's nothing you want to talk about?" He said looking up at the lights, then back at her.  
  
"Yes." She said sternly trying to prevent him from seeing the anguish in her face.  
  
She looked up as he was walking away. She just couldn't tell him. Cyborg went to the fridge and opened as Raven walked to the living room.  
  
"Hey Rae, I got something that may calm you down a bit."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Freshly cut fruit, chilled in crystallized white wine. It has a bit of a bite though." He said as he pulled out the fruit.  
  
A/N: Any food I put in my stories, I have personally made.  
  
He walked to the living room and sat next to her. She took a slice of kiwi and ate it. It was sweet, but it also had a bit of a bite to it. They sat there in silence eating, but at least they were sitting next to each other.  
  
Cyborg turned on the t.v. to see what was on. He turned it to the news channel, which at that time was covering the convention that the others were at.  
  
"I wonder if we'll see them." Cy said looking at Rae.  
  
She just shrugged her shoulders and went back to watching. She noticed that his arm was around her and she didn't move. This was a good thing, and she wanted it to last as long as possible.  
  
They did see the others in the back while a reporter was interviewing The Flash. BB was talking to G.L. while Robin and Starfire were talking to Batman. Cyborg started laughing when he something on the t.v.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look." He said as he pointed to Robin and Starfire holding hands.  
  
Raven shook her head, but she was thinking to herself: "Would me and Cyborg ever hold hands like that?"  
  
They continued watching, until Cy started laughing even harder.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Look at B." He said.  
  
BB was nearly turning white when he saw his favorite superhero pick up a sandwhich and start eating it. Raven laughed too and looked up and Cyborg. He looked back at her. They both stopped laughing. They both just stared at each other no saying a word. Cyborg put leaned down to her face. They both closed their eyes, they were mere cenimeters from kissing; but they were interrupted by the doorbell.  
  
"Damn!" Both of them thought as Cyborg got up angrily to go answer it.  
  
"Who in the hell could that be?!" He fumed.  
  
He opened the door to see a pizza-boy standing there.  
  
"Oh that's right." He thought to himself as he paid the pizza-boy.  
  
"Maybe we aren't meant to be." Raven thought to herself as she lowered her hood over her head andwatched him walk back with the pizzas.  
  
"I forgot that I ordered a couple of pizzas when I finished training. So, dinner's ready." He said as he placed the pizzas down on the table.  
  
Raven slowly floated over to the table and started eating with him.  
  
"Stupid pizza-boy!" Cy thought to himself as he ate.  
  
"Hey Rae?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Could you do something for me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Take off your hood."  
  
Raven blushed when she heard what he wanted her do.  
  
"Why?" She asked with her a head a little lower than it was.  
  
"Because I like looking at you when your hood is off." He said with a smile.  
  
"Fine." She said with her normal cold manner, trying to front for her blush.  
  
Cyborg smiled and went back to eating. The whole time while eating, Raven had her head down; but her eyes were staring at Cyborg. She had finally admitted to herself that she loves him, but the fact that he may leave once he hears that he could be human was tearing her apart.  
  
They ate all the pizza, except for one piece. Raven reached for it, but so did Cyborg. Their hands touched at the same time, and they both pulled back when they noticed. Both held their heads down and blushed at the same time. Seconds went by, but they seemed like hours.  
  
"It's now or never Cy, no more beating around the bush." He thought to himself.  
  
Cyborg got up and walked over to Raven, who still had her head down.  
  
"Rae?" He said softly while placing his hand on her chin, lifting her face up so he could look into her eyes.  
  
"Yes." She replied quietly with her blush out in the open.  
  
"I've been wanting to do this for a long time."  
  
"What?" She said, barely being able to speak.  
  
He leaned down and kissed her softly. Raven didn't know what to do; she froze. He moved closer to her, as she finally returned his kiss.  
  
"He does feel the same." She thought as she kissed him back.  
  
She couldn't wrap her arms around him, so he picked her up and she wrapped her arms and legs around him as her powers were going haywire, making everything in the tower go out of control. Raven started to kiss his neck as he saw what her powers were doing to the tower.  
  
"M-M-Maybe we should stop Rae." He muttered.  
  
She stopped, looked at him in the eyes, and said "Okay."  
  
He barely moved, when she placed two fingers on his lips and leaned in close and said "Until we get to my room." Which made the microwave explode.  
  
Cyborg nearly fainted hearing her say that in such a seductive way. She got down and led him down to her room. They entered holding hands, as she led him to her bed. They stopped and kissed deeply again before falling on her bed.  
  
End Of Chapter 4. It's about time they said how they felt about each other, and it looks like they're showing it too; but Raven still hasn't told Cyborg about him being able to become human again. Will she? Stay tuned. 


	5. Thursday

A/N: I wanted to make this mainly about Raven, but it seems like I'll have to switch to Cyborg. Oh well, hope you enjoy the rest of the story.  
  
Special Note: TeenTitansGirl14, don't worry about our stories being similar. It just says that we agree on how things would probably be if they were alone, and besides great minds think alike ;-)  
  
Anyway, you're about to see where our stories are completely different. One more thing, do you have any more Cy/Rae flags? I want one bad!  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill.  
  
"All night long?! Damn!" Cyborg said as he slowly got up from Raven's bed.  
  
He looked at the clock, it was nearly noon. He stretched and looked at Raven who was still asleep. He was walking to her door when he heard someone call his name. He looked over to Raven, who was still asleep.  
  
"Maybe I'm going crazy." He thought to himself.  
  
"Cyborg! Raven!" BB yelled.  
  
"They're back early!!!" He thought as he ran over to Raven to wake her up.  
  
"Wake up Rae." He said quietly.  
  
"W-What is it?" She said groggily.  
  
"They others are back."  
  
"It's Thursday, they won't be back until Mon-"  
  
"Hey, where are you guys and why is the tower a mess?" Robin asked.  
  
"What are we gonna do?!"  
  
"Calm down, there is a logical answer to what we should do." Raven said.  
  
"And that is?!"  
  
"When I figure it out, I'll tell you."  
  
::Cyborg falls over::  
  
"Hey, I know you're in there Raven. What are you doing in the-"BB said as he opened Raven's door too see Cyborg in there.  
  
"What's going on here?" BB said smiling.  
  
"Nothing." They both said at the same time.  
  
"R-Raven was having bad dreams and I stayed the night in here. What are you guys doing back here so early?" Cy said trying to change the subject.  
  
"Robin wanted to come back after we were congratulated. You know how he feels when we leave the tower for a while." BB said folding his arms.  
  
"You know that the tower's messed up." BB said.  
  
"Oh, well I'll be out to help clean up." Cy said as he followed BB out, but he looked over to Raven wiping his head saying close call.  
  
Raven slowly got up shaking here head as she went to take her morning shower.  
  
"What came over me? I couldn't control my body or my emotions." She asked herself as the water ran over her body.  
  
As she showered, the others were cleaning up the tower.  
  
"Here's your award Cy. Steel and Superman autographed it." Robin said.  
  
"Aw Yeah!" Cy said as he went to put his award in his room.  
  
"Oh Cy, have you made your decision?"  
  
"Decision? About what?"  
  
"About what your doctor said. He called yesterday."  
  
"Well I didn't get any calls, but what did he say?"  
  
"He said that he may have a way to make you 100% human again." Robin said as Raven entered the room.  
  
She hid behind a wall so no one would see her. Cyborg dropped his award when he heard what Robin said.  
  
"Wh-What did you just say?"  
  
"You may be able to become 100% human again."  
  
"That's what I thought you said."  
  
Cyborg turned around rubbing his head in disbelief.  
  
"I'm gonna need a while to think about it." Cyborg said before walking towards the roof.  
  
Raven was still hiding behind the wall with her head down. She lifted her head up and walked back to her room.  
  
They others finished cleaning the tower up while Cyborg was still on the roof thinking about being human again...completely human.  
  
He was looking at his hands, at his legs, his chest armor thinking about all those pieces gone; and human pieces back. Robin joined him on the roof a few minutes later.  
  
"So have you thought of what you're going to do?" Robin asked as they both overlooked Jump City.  
  
"I don't know. I mean it's a wish that I wanted to have come true for years, but if I did I wouldn't be with the Titans anymore."  
  
"Yes you could, you would be like me. All you would have to do is train to get into shape."  
  
"That's the problem. It took you years to get the experience that you have. I on the other hand have been used to my cybernetic parts doing the fight for me."  
  
"Well it's your decision. If you do decide to become human again, we'll understand."  
  
"All of you except for Raven." He thought to himself.  
  
"Well, lunch should be ready soon; so let's head in."  
  
"Yeah." Cyborg said as he and Robin walked inside.  
  
Lunch was really quiet. All of them were wondering what Cyborg's decision would be. Raven was there too, but she didn't even look at Cyborg this time. He didn't even look at her. Cyborg was the first to finish his food, he got up and left the room.  
  
A few minutes later, he came out to see the other doing what they normally would be doing; but they stopped at looked at him when he entered.  
  
"I've made my decision." Cyborg said.  
  
"I'm going to become human again. I've already called to set up my appointment and I'll be leaving tomorrow morning."  
  
They all nodded, understanding his decision. Raven turned her head away. Cy looked over at her, but turned away when he saw that she wasn't looking back.  
  
Dinner was a bit more livelier than lunch. They spent the time talking about all the good times that they had.  
  
"Hey, remember the time you and BB made dinner; but you both ended up eating each other's by mistake?" Robin said while laughing.  
  
"Yeah, that was funny. I'll never forget the look on your face Cy." BB said while imitating the face that Cy did.  
  
"Oh yeah. What about you?" Cy said making the face that BB did.  
  
They all continued laughing, but Raven got up and went to the roof for some fresh air. Cyborg saw her leave and followed after her. Starfire started to follow, but Robin cut her off.  
  
"Let them be Star."  
  
"Why? Our friend is grieving."  
  
"I know, but it's best if Cyborg handles it. He's the only one that she has really opened up to, so it's natural that she would grieve that the first person and maybe her best friend is leaving."  
  
Starfire watched Cy walk out of the room, then sat down and continued eating.  
  
Raven was at the edge of the roof when Cyborg got there.  
  
"Go away." She said coldly when she heard the door open knowing who it was.  
  
"Rae, just talk to me."  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
"Fine, talk to me Raven." Cyborg said as he walked to her.  
  
She didn't say anything while he was walking to her. She didn't know what to say.  
  
"I-I'm sorry Raven. I thought that you would understand though."  
  
"Well I don't!"  
  
"You of all people should understand. It's my chance to have what I lost a long time ago. You mean to tell me that if someone told you that they had a way for you to fully control your powers and not have to worry about your emotions that you wouldn't take it?"  
  
"No!" She said trying to hold back her tears.  
  
"Your mouth says 'No', but your face says otherwise. "  
  
"I thought that you and I finally had what we wanted." She said looking up at him with a tear coming down her cheek.  
  
"We do, and nothing will change that." He replied while wiping her tear away.  
  
"What about last night, I mean was it all for nothing?"  
  
"It wasn't for nothing. It was something that I'll never forget. I'm hurting just as much as you, but you have to see it from my point of view. I won't have to worry about charging a battery anymore, no more tune-ups, no more upgrades. I'll only have to worry about being a human again."  
  
"What about the others? What do they think?"  
  
"They already understand. I'll come and visit from time to time." He said with a small smile.  
  
"Maybe it'll work out for the better. With me gone, you won't have to worry about your emotions going awol."  
  
"But with you gone it'll be harder to focus."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Everyday when I would meditate, it would be because I'm hoping it's the last time so that we can be together like we want to."  
  
"Well, when you do you can join me."  
  
"But the others, if we leave it'll only be them."  
  
"I'm sure that they'll find others to take our places."  
  
"I still don't want you to go."  
  
"I know Rae. I know." He said as he held her.  
  
They walked back in about an hour later. Robin walked over to see how they were doing.  
  
"You okay Raven?"  
  
"I will be." She said as she walked to her room.  
  
"You sure you wanna do this." Robin said as he watched Raven leaving.  
  
"Yeah." He said weakly as he walked to the kitchen to get something to drink.  
  
They all spent the evening watching tv together, but Raven was in her room holding the raven statue that Cyborg got for her at the fair. She understood, but she didn't want him to go. She put the statue back on her drawer and went to sleep.  
  
The others went to bed too.  
  
End Of Chapter 5. Well, Cyborg has decided to become 100% human again. How will things be since he's leaving the team, but more importantly how will Raven be? Stay tuned. 


	6. Friday

Cyborg woke up at sunrise. He walked into the living room. He had so many good times there. He looked over to the couch remembering all the times that he, BB, and Robin played video games. He walked into the kitchen to start making breakfast, then he remembered all the times that he and BB argued over what to make. This was going to be his last breakfast, so he was going all out.  
  
Since the others weren't awake yet, he went around the tower remembering the times he had. The last place he stopped was the garage, it had one of the best memories; if not the best. It was when Raven helped him rebuild the T-Car. The day he fell for her.  
  
::Cy's Memory::  
  
"Thanks for helping me out Rae." He said with a smile.  
  
"You're welcome." Raven said after she smiled.  
  
A/N: Don't you just love that big smile she did lol.  
  
Cyborg still looked at her, just gazing into those purple eyes of hers.  
  
"What? Do I have something on my face?" Raven asked in her normal tone.  
  
"Actually, you do." He said as smiled.  
  
He moved in and slowly wiped off the oil from her cheek. Their eyes stayed on each other the whole time. She leaned up and slowly closed her eyes and leaned down to kiss her, but was cut off by hearing footsteps.  
  
"Hey, dinner's ready guys." Robin said.  
  
They separated quickly as he entered the room, which made Robin raise an eyebrow.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked while folding his arms.  
  
"N-Nothing man. She just had some oil on her face." He said as he walked towards Robin.  
  
::The Present::  
  
"Darn it Rob! Oh well, it worked out for the better." He thought to himself before he heard yelling coming from the tower.  
  
"Well they're awake, better go make breakfast." He said as he left the garage.  
  
When he entered, he was a little surprised to see all of them gathered around the table. Raven was there, but her hood was down and she was looking away from him. Cy understood, but couldn't do anything about it.  
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
"Nothing, we just wanted you to make breakfast one last time." BB said.  
  
"Hold up! YOU want ME to make breakfast?!"  
  
"Yeah, just don't put any meat in it."  
  
"I won't B." He said as he turned around to start making breakfast.  
  
They waited patiently, not saying a word. He gave each one a special breakfast, even an all-veggie one for BB. Raven was the last one he made. When he gave it to her, he tried to look at her; but she turned her head. The others saw it, and wondered what was going on.  
  
"Hey Cy, you're not going to make waffles?" Robin asked.  
  
"You should know me better than that." He said as he brought forth a large plate, full of waffles. It was enough for a small army!  
  
He sat and finished breakfast with them. Raven ate, but when he looked at her; she looked away. The others were watching what was going on?  
  
"Okay, what's going on?" BB said placing his fork down on the table.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Cy asked.  
  
"What's going on between you and Raven?"  
  
"Nothing." He said a little irritated.  
  
"Uh-huh, then why is it when you would look at her she would look away? Why is it that when we returned, you were in her room?"  
  
"Our friends are in love!" Starfire exclaimed.  
  
"Okay, fine! We're in love!" Cy yelled angrily.  
  
"No need to get testy." BB said.  
  
"Have you forgotten what I'll be doing soon?"  
  
"Oh yeah." He said he said sheepishly.  
  
"Oh yeah." Cy said mocklingly. "And what you just did, didn't make it any easier." He said as Raven left the room.  
  
"Sorry man." BB said as they saw her leave the room.  
  
"It's a little late for that."  
  
"Well why are you going to go through with it, if it's going to hurt both of you?" Robin asked.  
  
"We already came to an agreement, but thanks to that walking zoo; he just made it harder."  
  
Just then, Cy's arm-phone went off. It was his doc calling to say that he was outside.  
  
"Thanks B. This is really how I wanted to leave." He said as he got up to leave.  
  
"You're not going to take anything with you?" Robin asked.  
  
"I'll be back to get my—Victor Stone's stuff."  
  
"Good-bye Cyb-I mean Victor, we will miss you." Starfire said as she gave him a hug.  
  
"I'll miss you too Star." He said he hugged her back.  
  
"Take care of yourself man." Robin said as he and Cy shook hands brother style.  
  
"Aren't you going to say bye to Raven?" BB asked.  
  
"I think she knows." He said as he turned and left the room.  
  
He walked to the car that was waiting for him. He looked up at Raven's room and saw her, he then got in and the car, while Raven looked out of her window watching it leave.  
  
"So doc, what exactly is this procedure?"  
  
"Well, your father decided to keep the pieces of your body that were amputated because he wanted you to be human again. He continued to search for ways to put your body back together so to speak, but he never did get to finish looking for a way. So he made promise to find a way, which I did. It's really simple, we'll put them back on; but it'll be with a special gel around and inside to help your body regenerate the cells and pieces help grow what you need back. We'll be using nanotechnology since that's the only way to do it."  
  
"Are you sure that it'll work?"  
  
"I knew you were going to ask that, I would've called a couple years ago; but I wanted to make sure that there wouldn't be any flaws."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"You ready?"  
  
"More than I'll ever be."  
  
They continued to S.T.A.R. labs. The drive went rather quickly because Cy slept the rest of the way there.  
  
At the tower, it was quiet. Raven stayed in her room. Starfire was in the living room watching BB and Rob playing video games, but they eventually quit.  
  
"It's just not the same with Cy gone." BB said.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. It was his decision though." Robin said.  
  
Just then, the doorbell rang. BB got up to answer it, while Robin and Starfire were talking about Cyborg. BB was surprised when he saw who it was. Raven heard the doorbell, and slowly walked in the room to see if it was Cyborg coming back.  
  
"Superman?! What are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
"Who is it BB?" Robin asked.  
  
"It's Superman." BB said as he and the Man Of Steel walked behind him.  
  
"Hey Superman. What can we do for you?" Robin asked.  
  
"Actually, I came here to see your friend Cyborg. I came to talk to him, because I was thinking about taking him under my wing like Batman has done with you Robin."  
  
"Oh, well he's not here." BB said.  
  
"Do you know when he'll be back?"  
  
"He won't be coming back." Starfire said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because his doctor called and told him that he had a way to make him 100% human again, so he left with him this morning."  
  
"Oh, well I hope that everything turns out good for him. I can tell that you guys miss him." He said as he saw Raven out of the corner of his eye. "Some more than others." He thought.  
  
"Yeah, well it was nice to have you stop by." Robin said as he shook his hand.  
  
"Likewise. Keep up the good work, and don't worry. Everything will turn out okay." As he turned to leave.  
  
At the lab, Cy was laying down on the hospital bed ready to be 100% human again.  
  
"How long will this take doc?"  
  
"Well considering how much will be done. It'll take about the rest of the day."  
  
"Okay, then let's get started."  
  
With that sentence, his doc put him to sleep and they began the surgery. It took the rest of the day to do, but it worked.  
  
"Success!" His doc exclaimed.  
  
"Wake up Victor. You're all human again." He said as Victor slowly opened his eyes.  
  
He handed him a mirror to see how he looked. He looked at the left-side of his face amazed that he was back to the way he was.  
  
"I-I don't know what to say doc." Victor said as he looked at the rest of his body which was now human again.  
  
He slowly stood up.  
  
"It feels weird. Almost like I'm having to start all over with baby-steps."  
  
"Just take it easy for a few days to let everything set in." The doc said.  
  
"I will. Oh, where am I going to stay?"  
  
"You can stay with me until you're able to get on your own two feet. It's the least I can do for what your father did."  
  
At his house, Victor slowly walked in still amazed out how it felt to have his body back to the way it was.  
  
"I can blink my left eye again!" He said as he looked in the mirror.  
  
"Well I'm glad that you liked how things turned out. It's late though, so we should both get some sleep."  
  
"Yeah." Victor said as he went up to the guest room.  
  
It was around 12 and Victor couldn't get to sleep. He was just too excited, but his mind trailed off to something--or should I say someone.  
  
"I guess I'll give her a call. She may not answer though." He said as he picked up the phone and dial Titans tower, or more specifically Raven.  
  
"Hello?" Raven asked as she picked up the phone in her room.  
  
"Hey Rae." Victor said softly.  
  
"Cy-Cyborg?"  
  
"It's me Rae."  
  
"Well, are you going to go through with it?"  
  
"I already have. I'm 100% human again."  
  
"Oh." She said as she felt her heart sink.  
  
There was silence for a few minutes, but neither one left the phone.  
  
"Are you okay Rae?"  
  
"I-I'm fine, I just can't sleep."  
  
"I can tell."  
  
"Cy—Victor...I...I m-miss you."  
  
"I miss you too. I'll be there in a few days to see you guys again."  
  
"So I'll see what you look like...human" She said with a small smile.  
  
"Yeah, I just want to see you again. I wish that you were by my side while I was under the knife though."  
  
"Yeah." She said while holding a pillow.  
  
"I-I guess I'll let you get some sleep Rae."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you should get some too." She said as they both slowly hung up.  
  
She held on to the pillow thinking of him while she went to sleep. Victor held a pillow thinking of Raven also while he went to sleep. 


	7. Saturday

TeenTitansGirl14: Well since you wanted to know a little bit more about the procedure I'll tell you in this chapter.  
  
SpyroTheTitan06: I don't know about you, but if I had a chance to recapture my life I would. Anyway, I can't tell you anything without giving it all away.  
  
Funky D: Don't worry, I won't have any fighting on this one. I wanted this one to focus totally on their relationship.  
  
Raven-Vegeta: You'll just have to see what happens   
  
LOTRandHarryPotterLover: I'm glad that you've liked all of my stories and have read them multiple times. You're my kind of reviewer, and don't worry; we're all hyper at times.  
  
Rini Suichi: All I can tell you is that his visit is going to be a good chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Bla Bla Bla  
  
The next morning Victor walked into the kitchen ready for breakfast.  
  
"Hey doc, I'm glad that my procedure worked; but what did you do? I mean since you used nanotechnolgy, wouldn't I be able to cut myself then heal right away?" Victor asked as he sat down to eat breakfast.  
  
"I had a feeling that you would ask that. Yes, we used nanotechnology; but it's no longer inside of you."  
  
"Eh, say what now?" Victor said with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"What we did was take the pieces of your body that your father kept in chriogenic stases and placed them where the used to be on your body. After that, we placed a gel that contained the nanobots around the areas where they connected. Now, they nanobots would repair everything inbetween. All of your viens, arteries, bones, and muscles. However, the nanobots only have a short life-span, meaning that once they healed your body, they died. Understand?"  
  
"I think I do."  
  
"You on the other hand, helped science greatly because for years we looked for a way to help those with missing limbs."  
  
"How did I help?"  
  
"Well, now we know that we can use nanotechnology to make missing limbs, organs, anything by taking a sample of DNA from that patient and using it to copy for the replacement. Like if a young boy had one leg, we would copy it onto the other one to get a symmetric version on the other side."  
  
"That's great!" Victor said while finishing breakfast.  
  
"Yeah, but I need to get to work. Make yourself at home, since—I guess this will be your home from now on. Anyway, if you go somewhere just call me."  
  
"Okay. Oh, you said that I shouldn't move around too much since my body would still be sensitive; but I feel fine."  
  
"Hmmm...I guess it's because of your youth, and because you're in great shape."  
  
Victor watched his doc leave, then walked into the living room to see what was on. He turned it to CNN, which was still covering the last few days of the superhero convention. A reporter was there talking to Hot Spot at the time.  
  
::Reporter and Hot Spot talking::  
  
"So Hot Spot, I hear that Cyborg of the Teen Titans has left the group for personal reasons and that they're looking for a replacement member. Is this true?"  
  
"Well, all I can say is that Cyborg did leave the Teen Titans; but I don't think they're looking for a replacement. Just someone to help out. I don't know much about them, but what I do know is that they couldn't replace someone who has lived with them for years."  
  
"Fine, so are you looking for the job?"  
  
"Not really, if they ask me to join I'll consider it but I still prefer working solo."  
  
"Well thank you Hot Spot. Back to you guys."  
  
Cyborg turned off the t.v. and walked outside thinking of all the times that he had there.  
  
"Well I hope that they find someone who'll be there for them." He said with a heavy sigh.  
  
"Oh well. Ah, I know what I can do. I'll go visit them, besides I need to get my stuff that's been left there. Nah, I'll surprise them." He said as he walked to the hostpital.  
  
When Victor got to the hospital, he asked if he could borrow the docs cars to go visit his friends. Of course he didn't mind since he trusts Victor. The drive there was long, but enjoyable. Victor could barely contain himself, he couldn't wait to see the look on their faces when he returned; but all human again. He especially couldn't wait to see Raven again. All he could do was think about her and how she's dealing with everything.  
  
At the tower, things were going rather well. All of them were moving on and doing things that would happen in a normal day. Raven was reading a book, BB and Robin were playing Gamstation while Starfire watched. This was the lowest crime-week of the year since it was during the Superhero convention and EVERY hero was out, so they had a lot of time to relax.  
  
Victor arrived outside the tower about an hour later. He smiled as he stood outside of the tower, then walked in. He made sure that he was as quiet as possible, so that they wouldn't know he was there until he was outside of the door to the living room.  
  
Robin and BB were playing their racing game, which Robin finally won as they heard the doorbell ring.  
  
"I'll get it, it's probably the pizza-boy with lunch." Robin said as he walked to the door.  
  
When he opened the door his jaw nearly hit the floor when he saw who it was.  
  
"Cy-"  
  
"Shh!" Victor said as he cut him off.  
  
"Cyborg—I mean Victor! What are you doing here?!" Robin asked quietly.  
  
"I just came by to get my stuff and see how you guys are doing."  
  
"I can't wait until I tell the others."  
  
"N-n-n-no! I'll just walk in with you, but don't say a word. Let them figure it out." He said with a smile.  
  
"You got it." Robin said as the both started walking into the living room.  
  
"Hey Rob, what taking so lo-"BB said as he walked towards the door only to see Victor right behind Robin.  
  
"C-c-c-c-c-c-"He stuttered while pointing his finger at Victor.  
  
"Friend Beast Boy, why have you turned into a snake? Is Robin in tro-?" Starfire said as she turned around to see what BB saw.  
  
Raven was still zoned out in her book, so she didn't turn around to see who was there.  
  
"Cy-"Starfire exclaimed as she flew right at Victor giving him one of her 'death hugs."  
  
"O-okay Star, you can stop now." He wheezed while she hugged him.  
  
"Hmm, I see that Raven is still reading her book." BB said as they turned to see why Raven wasn't with them.  
  
"Don't worry B, I got that covered." Victor said quietly as he tip-toed up behind Raven and covered her eyes.  
  
"Very funny Beast Boy, now remove your ha-"She said as she turned to see who it was.  
  
"Vi-Vi-Vi-"Was all the she could say because her heart was in her throat.  
  
"It's good to see you too Rae." He said softly.  
  
"Wh-what are you doing here?" She asked as she looked at him noticing how different he looked  
  
"I said that I would come visit you guys...and especially you." He said, then whispered the last part in her ear and giving her a kiss on the cheek as a slight blush came over her.  
  
"Awww, isn't that cute." BB said comically.  
  
"Hey guys, I guess it would be rude if I just picked my stuff up and left. So how about we go do something for the day?" Victor said as he stood up and looked at the others.  
  
"Sounds good, but how about you decide where we go." Robin said.  
  
"Okay, how about the fair. There's something there that I forgot to do." He said as he looked at Raven who had a questionable look on her face.  
  
"No problem here." BB said.  
  
Robin and Starfire nodded their heads in agreement, then they turned and headed to the garage. Victor watched them leave, then turned to Rae who was still in awe over how different...how human he looked.  
  
"C'mon Rae, we don't want to keep them waiting."  
  
They both left and joined the others as the garage.  
  
"Ah, I see that you've kept the T-Car in good condition."  
  
"Of course, we're going to leave it just the way it is until you come back to us. I know that you're human now, but deep down inside you're still a Teen Titan. I mean look at yourself, you still haven't changed your colors. Blue jeans, white t-shirt, with a black muscle shirt and gray outline." Robin said tilting his head and smiling.  
  
"I see what you mean." Victor said as he looked at what he was wearing, then he laughed and opened the door to the T-Car.  
  
After saying that, they all got in the T-Car and headed down to the fair. On the way there, the others were asking him about his surgery and how it feels to be Victor Stone again. All of them were asking him questions, except for Raven. She just sat there quietly next to him, smiling inwardly. She was just glad to see him again, but her happiness faded when she though about how long or if he would ever see them again. They arrived at the fair with plenty of daylight left to have fun with.  
  
"Alright, so what do we do first?" Victor asked.  
  
"Food!" BB exclaimed.  
  
"B come on, you know if you eat something then go on a ride you'll throw up." Victor  
  
"Boy, even after becoming 100% human again he doesn't change on the inside." BB whispered to Robin.  
  
"I heard that." Victor said who opening the door for Raven.  
  
"Come Robin, let us go on the coasters that roll." Starfire said as she and Robin took the lead.  
  
BB, Victor, and Rae were close behind. They spent the day riding all the rides, and eating foods; but Robin, Starfire, and BB made sure to give Victor and Raven some space to themselves. The sun was slowly starting to set. Victor told the others that he needed to go do something and took Rae with him.  
  
They just smiled as he and Rae walked away.  
  
"So what did you need to do? And why do you need me?"  
  
"You'll see." He said smiling at her.  
  
They arrived at the beach-side of the fair. Victor looked around and saw what he was looking for. It was the man who would paint people by request.  
  
"C'mon Rae. We didn't get to do this the last time that we were here." He said as he took her by the hand and walked over to the painter.  
  
They sat down as the painter asked how they wanted it. Victor turned the bench away from the sunset so the colors would be on the painting behind them, then he took Rae's hood off of her. They both sat there next to each other and Rae was actually smiling while he painted them. It took about an hour, but to Rae it wasn't long enough. When he finished he handed them the painting as Victor paid him. They were his last customers for the day, so he left while Victor and Raven were looking at the painting.  
  
"The sun sets of your eyes." Victor said softly.  
  
"As it does to yours." Raven said back looking into his eyes, and both of them for the first time.  
  
"W-We should get going, it's getting late and I need to get my stuff still." Victor said breaking the silence.  
  
They got the painting framed and walked around until they met the others. Robin and Starfire were shaking their heads at BB who was throwing up in a trash can.  
  
"He should've listened." Victor said as they walked up to them.  
  
"You guys ready to go?" Robin asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
After BB finished, they got back in and headed to the tower.  
  
"So what did you need to do?" Robin asked as they entered the living room.  
  
"It's personal, but I'll tell only you since you should do the same thing with Starfire. I went to get me and Rae painted."  
  
Robin blushed when he heard what his friend suggested that he should do with Starfire.  
  
"I might do that, just not now."  
  
"Yeah, I understand. Things like this take time."  
  
"Hey guys, I'm going to go pack my stuff; but I won't be leaving until the morning."  
  
"Fine by me." BB and Robin said at the same time.  
  
Victor walked to his room, while Rob and BB started back playing Gamestation. Starfire was watching them, but looked up to see Raven heading to the roof and followed after her.  
  
On the roof, Raven was overlooking the city while thinking of Cyborg and Victor Stone.  
  
"Raven, are you okay?" Starfire asked when she saw Raven.  
  
"I'm fine." Raven answered coldly trying to front.  
  
"You do not seem fine. I saw how you were acting when Cyb-I mean Victor returned."  
  
sighs "Normally I would never do this, but I need to talk to you."  
  
"Oh friend Raven, I am honored to help you!" Starfire exclaimed while hugging Raven.  
  
"And that's why I would never do this." Raven thought to herself.  
  
"What is it that ails you?"  
  
sighs "I'm in love with two guys."  
  
gasps "Does Victor know about this?!"  
  
"That's the problem. I'm in love with Cyborg and Victor Stone."  
  
"I do not understand. They are both the same person."  
  
"I had a feeling that you wouldn't."  
  
"I'm in love with Cyborg because when I saw him, I saw the pain of his past and how he overcame it. But I'm in love with Victor because of the same thing. When I saw him tonight, when I looked into his eyes I felt my emotional walls falling. When I held Cyborg's hand it felt human and soft, but when I held Victor's I could feel my control over my hand slipping away. They're the same, but they're both different. I want to be with Cyborg, but I also want to be with Victor."  
  
"Have you told Victor this?"  
  
"No, and even if I wanted to; I wouldn't know how or what to say."  
  
"Well, I am no expert on love, but I say that you have to choose which one you want to be with. It may help Victor choose which one to be also. So who do you want to be with."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Maybe if you slept on it, the answer will come to you tomorrow since he is staying the night here."  
  
"You know, for once I'm glad that I listened to you." Raven said as she headed inside.  
  
"You are most welcome." Starfire said with a smile, not realizing what Raven said.  
  
When they entered the interior of the tower, they saw Victor beating both BB and Robin in video games.  
  
"Oh hey Rae!" Victor said as he finished another game.  
  
"How about me and you go find a place in your room to put that painting." Victor said as Starfire glided over to watch BB and Robin.  
  
Raven nodded and they left for her room, while the other looked on. Starfire was about to follow them, but BB and Robin cut her off.  
  
"They need this time to themselves." Robin said while BB nodded his head.  
  
In Raven's room, they were looking around to find the perfect place to hang it.  
  
"How about right here?" Victor asked as he held it above the Raven on her drawer.  
  
Raven nodded her head as Victor nailed it in place. After he finished, he sat on her bed. The same place he always sat when he was in her room as Cyborg. She joined him a minute later after looking at the painting a bit longer.  
  
"Remember how you would sit there when we both just wanted privacy, and when it rained?"  
  
"Yeah, it's always so peaceful and quiet in here. Except for a few days ago." Victor said with a smile.  
  
"Pervert." Raven said coldly while giving him a slight push.  
  
They both shared a light laughter after she shoved him, because it was a night that they both would never forget. Their laughter slowed to pure silence as they looked into each other's eyes. Raven lifted her hand up and slowly touched the left side of Victor's face. Her hands slowly made their way to his arms as she slowly felt muscle instead of metal. Then her hands rubbed his chest. She could feel the his muscle definition in place of what used to be metal also.  
  
Victor lightly took her hands in his own, he leaned down and kissed her. He let go of her hands and placed his own on her face while she did the same to his. She moved on top of him as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
The others could feel the tower starting to rumble.  
  
"Oh no, don't tell me that they're going to do it." BB said in disgust.  
  
Back in Raven's room they were still kissing until she got off of Victor, breaking the kiss.  
  
"What's wrong Rae?" Victor asked surprised.  
  
"I can't do this."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I'm in love with Cyborg."  
  
"But I am Cyborg. I'm just completely human again." He said with a light chuckle.  
  
"No, you're Victor Stone; not Cyborg. He is the one I fell in love with, not you. He always put others before him. I understand why he chose to become you, but I can't love you."  
  
"I think I understand." Victor said as he got up to leave.  
  
"I'm sorry." Rae said with her head down.  
  
"No, I'm the one who's sorry." He said as he left.  
  
He walked to the living room where the others saw him walking in.  
  
"Damn, that was fast!" BB said jokingly.  
  
"I'm not in the mood." Victor said in a low, deep voice.  
  
He walked to his suitcases, picked them up and headed out the door.  
  
"I thought that you would be staying the night." Robin said.  
  
"I was, but I don't think it would be right if I did." He said as he left; never to return.  
  
End Of Chapter 7. Well I guess Victor's visit didn't go the way he wanted to. And Raven chose who she truly loves. Stay Tuned. 


	8. Sunday

The next was probably the quietest one that the Teen Titans have had. Victor's words before he left were still etched in their heads.  
  
::Last Night::  
  
"So what happened between you and Raven." Robin asked with a concerned look on his face.  
  
sighs "Me and Raven won't be seeing each other any more."  
  
"You can't be serious!" Robin exclaimed.  
  
"Dude, I think he is. He called her 'Raven' instead of 'Rae." BB whispered in Robin's ear.  
  
"Well, will you ever stop by again for a visit?"  
  
"I don't think I'll ever come back." Victor said, then left.  
  
::Present Day::  
  
BB was the first one to break the silence.  
  
"I-I can't believe what happened last night."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I just hope that Raven's okay." Robin said as he sat down at the table.  
  
"Should we go check on our friend?" Starfire asked.  
  
"No. In fact, I don't think we should tell her about what happened last night. It would only make things worse."  
  
"Yeah." BB said in agreement.  
  
"You aren't going to make breakfast BB?"  
  
"It just doesn't feel the same. It was always fun when I would win the arguments between me and Cy, but now making breakfast seems pointless."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. I used to work out everyday because my competitive side just didn't want to find out if Cy was a better fighter than me. The funny thing is that he always held back when we trained, and it made me angry that he would. Now it feels empty when I train."  
  
"I hope that Raven is doing okay." Starfire thought as she looked in the direction of Raven's room.  
  
::In Raven's Room::  
  
"I made my decision, but was it the right one?" She thought as she laid in bed looking out the window.  
  
"What will become of us? Not just me and Cyborg, but of the Titans?" She thought as she walked to her bathroom to get ready.  
  
After she finished her morning routine, she walked into the living room where the others were. When they saw her, they didn't say a word. Instead they did their best to comfort her. BB quietly got up and started making her herbal tea. It was easy for him, since he had her seen her make it so many times. Robin and Starfire moved their seats away from her to give the space that they knew that she would want. Seeing them act this way gave a little comfort, but she would gladly give it all back if only Cyborg would return.  
  
At Victor's new house, they were having a quiet breakfast too.  
  
"Wanna talk about what's on your mind Victor?"  
  
"No."  
  
"It's about a girl isn't it?"  
  
Victor's eyes lit up when he said that.  
  
"It is. I know, because that's the same look I had when I lost my wife. Let me guess, she's the one with the purple hair?"  
  
Victor slowly nodded his head up and down.  
  
"Care to tell me what happened?"  
  
"She's in love with me."  
  
"Well, wouldn't that be a good thing?"  
  
"Yeah, but she's in love the other me...Cyborg."  
  
"Oh. Well I don't know what to say. I wish that there was something I could do." He said before he got up. "Oh, I have a question Victor."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You were the one who built the T-Car and T-Sub right?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Because S.T.A.R. labs could use that kind of expertise. How about coming with me to work?"  
  
"Sure, it'll help me get my mind off of...you know."  
  
"Yeah, we'll leave when you finish breakfast."  
  
They left a few minutes later to head to work. When they got there, Victor was able to start work right away as a technical engineer. It paid really good, and the hours were convenient.  
  
"Well Rae, I guess this is good-bye." He thought to himself while he was working.  
  
At the tower, Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy gave Raven space by going to the mall.  
  
"Is there something that we can do to help them out?" BB asked.  
  
"Maybe, but we'll have to wait a few days to let things cool down a bit."  
  
"What will we do when the time comes?" Starfire asked.  
  
"Since Victor won't come to us, we'll go to him."  
  
"I don't think that Raven will like that."  
  
"Not if she finds out."  
  
"Okay, but if she does I'm not going to be the one who's scraping you off of the wall." BB said.  
  
"Have my plans ever failed?"  
  
"Um, yeah. What about when you were Red X, when we first faced the H.I.V.E., want me to go on?"  
  
"Alright, alright, but those were against villians. I'm sure that if they see each other and talk it over then things will be fine."  
  
"And if they don't?"  
  
"It will."  
  
They stayed there until the mall closed so that Raven could have as much solitude that they could give her.  
  
Victor too needed solitude, he left work early for some time alone. He didn't do anything, but stay in his room the rest of the day. He wanted to call her more than anything, but he knew that more harm than good would've come from calling her.  
  
"What can I do? She's in love with Cyborg, but I can never become Cyborg again. My cybernetic parts were destroyed after they were taken off of me. I would give anything to have them back." He said to himself as he looked at the picture of him and Raven.  
  
He laid down and went to sleep. It was tough, but he eventually went to sleep.  
  
Robin, Starfire, and Breast Boy returned to the tower ready with their plan only to see that Raven had gone to bed also.  
  
"So, when do we do this?"  
  
"Three days. I know that it's going to be hard for them, but it'll be worth it." Robin said with a smile. "I hope." He thought himself as he walked to his room.  
  
They each went to their separate rooms and went to sleep.  
  
End Of Chapter 8. Uh-oh, Robin has another plan up his cape. I wonder what is going to happen when they go visit Victor, and how will he trick Raven into coming along. Stay Tuned.  
  
A/N: Sorry that this chapter was shorter than the others have been, but it was a quiet day. Anyway, I went ahead and posted up 2 chapters for you guys because of that. 


	9. The Promise

It was hard, but the three days went by. They were slow and quiet for the Titans, but Victor was moving along better than Raven was, because he was able to divert his mind away from his life as a Titan by working as S.T.A.R. labs.  
  
"Well fearless leader, what do we do?" BB asked after they finished eating breakfast.  
  
"Well, Raven has done better like I said. She's coming out more, and acting like Raven would act. All we have to do is get her in the T-Car." Robin said, as Raven entered the room.  
  
"Robin, I'm going to see Victor." Raven said once she saw him.  
  
BB and Robin were caught by surprise when she said that.  
  
"So what now?" BB asked.  
  
"Just go with the flow I guess." Robin said back. "Oh well, no need for a plan." He thought to himself.  
  
"Is it okay if we join you?" Robin asked.  
  
She just waved her hand and walked out.  
  
"I guess that she doesn't mind if we accompany her on her journey." Starfire said as they followed after Raven.  
  
They got in the T-Car and Robin drove away.  
  
Victor had the day off, so he decided to go to the basketball court since he had nothing else to do. When he got there, he saw one of his old friends that he knew before he became Cyborg.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't our hometown hero." His friend said as he walked up to Victor to shake his hand.  
  
"Long time no see man, but I'm not a hero anymore."  
  
"I can see that."  
  
"Yeah, I can see that you've changed as well. You're not that skinny little boy that I used to hang out with."  
  
"Likewise. Hey, how about a game? I wanna be able to tell everyone that I went one on one with Cyborg."  
  
"Are you challenging me to a game?" Victor asked with a smile.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Then I say, let's do this." Victor said as he walked onto the court.  
  
"You take it out. I wanna see if being a superhero has made you soft on the court."  
  
Everyone watched as the two faced off against each other. Victor won by only one point too. They decided to take a break and catch up with each other as they watched other players on the court. They didn't get a lot of time to relax though since they were being challenged left and right for some team games, and of course they had no problem with it.  
  
They were still playing when Victor noticed the T-Car pulling up around the corner.  
  
"Oh man, what are they doing here?" He said to himself as he took the ball out.  
  
Everyone noticed who it was and they swarmed the Teen Titans, the commotion made the players stop for a break to go talk to them too. Victor on the other hand just went to shooting baskets as they made their way through the crowd.  
  
"Hey Victor, what's up!" BB exclaimed as he and Robin walked up to him.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Well, we were going to visit you ourselves; but someone else wanted to see you." Robin said as he pointed to Raven.  
  
Victor looked up to see who Robin was talking about. He then turned his head, he didn't want to be bothered.  
  
"Well I guess I'll take a break." Victor said.  
  
"Hey how about a game." Victor's friend said to Robin and BB.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Fine by me."  
  
Robin and BB played while Victor sat on a bench to watch them play. Raven slowly walked towards him and say down at the end of the bench, not saying a word. Several girls walked by and winked at Victor.  
  
"Hey cutie." One of the girls said, making Raven scoot closer to him.  
  
"I thought that you were in love with Cyborg, not me." He said with a light laugh.  
  
"I am, and you are still him. I know you are, and deep down inside you want to be him again. I should know, I can sense it."  
  
"Damn you and your telepathic ways." He said sarcastically.  
  
"But you're right, I do wish I could be him again. I can't though."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because S.T.A.R. labs destroyed my cybernetic parts once they were taken off of me because they didn't want someone to steal it and make it into something else for evil purposes. So I'm stuck being Victor Stone for the rest of my life."  
  
"I see." Raven said as she started to get up.  
  
"Rae wait." He said he grabbed her wrist.  
  
Hearing him say that warmed her heart, but sent shivers down her spine. She loved hearing him call her that, but hated it because it wasn't Cyborg.  
  
"Why can't you just except me as Victor and not Cyborg?"  
  
"Because I want you to fight by my side. Not against crime, but against anything that comes my way. With you there, I know that if I fall you'll catch me."  
  
"I am there by your side. I have always have been, and always will be."  
  
"Then if you are. I want you to make me a promise."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Promise me that you'll come back to me. If not as Cyborg, then by any means. It wasn't they technology that made you tough, it's your heart. I need that."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Hey Cy! We could use some help!" BB exclaimed.  
  
Victor ran to join the others, while Starfire and Raven watched. They played for the rest day. Robin and the others headed back to the tower, while Victor went home to think of how he was going go back to them.  
  
"Hey doc, do you have a minute?"  
  
"Yeah, what's on your mind?"  
  
"Did my father leave behind anything that would help me out since my cybernetic body was destroyed?"  
  
"I'm sorry Victor. Those pieces were the only pieces we had."  
  
"Oh." Victor said sadly.  
  
"You wanna head back to them huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I made a promise and I intend on keeping it."  
  
"Well, I may have a way for you to join them again; but it'll have to wait until the morning."  
  
"Thanks doc." Victor said as he headed up to his room.  
  
"Don't worry Rae, I'll be back." Victor said before he went to sleep.  
  
End Of Chapter 9. Well it seems like Victor will be going back to join the Titans, but what does his doctor have in store for him? Stay tuned. 


	10. Version 2

A/N: I'm glad that you guys really loved how I had Raven dealing with her love for both Cyborg and Victor Stone.  
  
The next morning at Titan's Tower, all of them were gathered around the living room thinking of who should be new member to the team. All of them except Raven, she was reading and drinking herbal tea.  
  
"Hey Raven, who do you think should be the newest member to the team?"  
  
"We won't need another member."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Victor will be returning."  
  
"Really?! How do you know this?!" Starfire exlaimed.  
  
"I made him promise, that's how." She said, then went back to reading.  
  
"If you say so. Personally I think that we should still keep others in mind." Robin said.  
  
They went on thinking of who be a good candidate for the open spot. Of course, each one of them had certain ones that they didn't want on the team. BB didn't want Aqualad, Robin didn't want Speedy, but Starfire didn't really care since she had no rivals.  
  
At S.T.A.R. labs Victor and his doc were walking in for work, but also because Victor was going to see what would help him return to the Teen Titans.  
  
"So doc, what's this surprise that you have for me."  
  
"You'll see. I have to go make a call to make sure that it's here first. So, how about you wait in the lobby. I'll come get you when it's in."  
  
"Okay." Victor said as he sat down and began to read a magazine.  
  
"So it's here?" His doc said to one of the employees in his office.  
  
"Yeah. It should be arriving in a few hours."  
  
"Good. I know that he wishes that he could have his cybernetic parts back, but they were destroyed. So hopefully what I have in store for him will do."  
  
"Well I got to look at it, and I don't think that he'll be disappointed." The employee said as he left.  
  
A few hours later, Vic's doc came and got him.  
  
"So what is it doc? A full-body armor like Steel has? A new costume, with a utility belt like Robin and Batman? C'mon, I wanna know!" Victor said as he followed behind.  
  
"Just wait a few more minutes."  
  
They kept walking down the hall to the doc's office.  
  
"Well here we are. Are you ready?"  
  
"More than ever!" Victor said with a smile.  
  
His doc walked around to his desk, which had a sheet over it.  
  
"Well Victor, what do you think?" He said as he took the sheet off.  
  
"Aw Yeah!" Victor said with a BIG smile when he saw what was under the sheet.  
  
It was after 7 at the tower. Instead of thinking of who should be the new member, they decided to have interviews with the candidates that they thought would benefit the team the most.  
  
"Well that's the last of them. Who do you think should be the new member?" Robin asked his teammates.  
  
"I say Kid Flash." Starfire said.  
  
"I say Hot Spot." BB said.  
  
"Well since it's only down to 2 candidates. I say that tomorrow we have them train with us to see which one is better."  
  
"Guess so." sighs BB said as he sat on the couch to watch some t.v.  
  
"I guess that Victor won't be coming back Raven." Robin said softly.  
  
"He will."  
  
"Well, he has until tomorrow evening to show up. Otherwise we get a new member."  
  
"That's not fair man!" BB said.  
  
"I know him, and if Raven said that he promised; then he'll be here. I'm just pushing the envelope since the news will be out there, he'll hear about it and it'll motivate him to-"Robin said, but was cut off by a knock at the door.  
  
"Who could that be?" BB said.  
  
"I don't know. We reviewed everyone that we thought would be good, and none of us order any pizza right?" Robin asked as he looked at them.  
  
They nodded at what he said. Robin then turned and looked at the door with a suspicious eye.  
  
"Be ready Titans, it may be a trap." Robin said quietly before he slowly walked to the door.  
  
He had a bird-a-rang in his right hand as he opened the door with his left hand. When he opened it, his eyes widened when he saw what was on the other side.  
  
"Vi-"Robin said, but was cut off by Victor pulling him out of the doorway.  
  
"Is my spot filled?"  
  
"Nope. And from the looks of it, we won't ever have to worry about filling it again." Robin said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah." Victor said as he started to open the door.  
  
"Wait! The others think that it may be a trap so let me go in to tell them it's ok."  
  
"Don't tell them it's me!"  
  
"I know." He said as he walked back in.  
  
"Who was it Robin?"  
  
"It was the perfect person that we've been looking for." He said smiling.  
  
BB and Starfire looked at each other, then at him with raised one raised eyebrow each; then walked up to him to find out. Raven was still reading, she knew that it wasn't the perfect person because Victor would be back.  
  
Robin put his finger over his mouth then waved his other arm at the door as it opened. BB and Starfire had the same look that Robin had when they saw who it was.  
  
Robin still had his finger over his mouth. He wanted it to be the biggest surprise for Raven.  
  
"So who is it Robin?" She asked impatiently, wanting to get rid of whoever it was.  
  
No one said a word, they wanted to wait until she saw who it was.  
  
"Do I have to repeat myself?!" Raven said angrily as she turned around.  
  
She dropped her book when she saw who it was.  
  
"Cy-Cyborg?"  
  
"Yes Rae. Your Cyborg is back."  
  
"I-I knew you would come back to me." She said as he walked around the couch and say next to her. The others joined them after he sat down.  
  
"I thought that S.T.A.R. labs destroyed your cybernetic parts."  
  
"They did, but my doc lied to me when he said that the one's I had were the only one's that my father made. The one's I had were actually the experimental ones. This is the full, finished project."  
  
"You mean that you had your human parts taken off of you?" Robin asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But how? BB asked.  
  
"They still had the diagram of when the added them back on, so it were just a mere reversal."  
  
"What is different with your present body, than what used to be you?" Starfire asked.  
  
"Well for one, look at this." Cyborg said as he blinked his left robotic eye.  
  
"What the-"BB exlaimed.  
  
"I know, I was shocked too; but this one is more organic so it feels more like a real eye. My chest armor is sleeker now and the rest is lighter than what it used to be so I'll be quicker and more agile in battle."  
  
"Whoa!" BB said  
  
"Cool!" Robin exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, remember the blue pieces on my cybernetic parts were mainly just to house tools?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well now, they also power my body. They absorb the energy from the sun and moon. Now I never have to worry about charging my batteries again. Plus my sonic cannons have changed too. I have a power meter in each one. I checked it out before I came here, and I found out that I was only using about 10% of what these can do when I had my old body...well so to speak."  
  
"So I guess you could say that you're Cyborg V.2." BB said jokingly.  
  
"Yeah, but Cyborg will do just fine. Also, they feel more organic than robotic so I feel more human than robot now. My father went all out when he was working on this piece. He wanted me to be as human as I possibly could."  
  
"I'm—we're all just glad to have you back." Raven said.  
  
"Me too. This is my home."  
  
"It is?" Robin asked.  
  
"Yeah. I thought that I wanted to be human again, but when I was I felt empty. All of my memories of being human involved my mother and father, and with them gone I felt empty. I was so used to being Cyborg, that I missed it more and more."  
  
"Or was it Raven that you missed?" BB asked with a sly smile.  
  
"That too."  
  
"Will you ever become human again?" Starfire asked.  
  
"No, and even if I wanted to I couldn't."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Because they destroyed my human parts. When they were taken out of cryogenic stases they had to be attached to my body right away because they needed living tissue to grow from. Without it, they would deteriorate and they weren't able to freeze them again. So now I'm Cyborg for the rest of my days."  
  
"I am sorry to hear that." Starfire said with her head down.  
  
"Don't be. I want to be Cyborg. I can't imagine being anything or anywhere else than with you guys. We're a team forever."  
  
"I heard that!" Robin said as he and Cy high-fived.  
  
"Hey Rae, can I talk with you in private?" Cy asked.  
  
"Sure." Raven said as they both got up to leave.  
  
"I bet talking's not the only thing they'll be doing." BB said while snickering.  
  
Cy tilted his head at Rae who on command sent BB flying out of the door crashing into the wall outside. BB slowly walked back in a few minutes later.  
  
"Guess I could be wrong." He said lightly.  
  
On the roof, Cy and Rae were sitting at the edge looking at the night's sky.  
  
"Hey Rae?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I should thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Well, this past week has been hell for me. I was trying to convince myself that I wasn't in love with you, but somehow you showed me that I was."  
  
"You're welcome. I know that we feel the same for each other, but I still haven't asked if you would be my girlfriend."  
  
"Oh." Raven said as she lowered her head to hide her blush.  
  
"First I have a confession to make."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Remember when the others left for the convention and you were talking to Starfire in the kitchen?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well I know that you thought that I was in my own little world when I had my headphones on and my eyes closed, but I wasn't because my human eye was closed while my cybernetic eye was open the whole time watching you." Cy said while looking away from her.  
  
"I saw you looking at me, I had noticed how you were acting over the past few weeks when I would be around and I wanted to know for sure if you felt the same way to me as I felt about you. I knew that you could read lips, so I asked you some questions while you watched me. Do you remember what they were?"  
  
"I think so." Raven said fully blushing now.  
  
"Well in case you don't. I'll ask them again." He said as he turned to look in her eyes.  
  
_I wanna know if you really wanna be with me, I wanna know if you really got it bad for me, I wannd know if you're willing to give everything, I wanna know if you're down for anything._

A/N: Lyrics are from "Frankie J - I Wanna Know" if any of you wanted to know what song it was from. Really good song in my opinion.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes, yes." Raven said after she leaned up to his face and whispered before kissing him.  
  
"Now this is who I wanted to be with." Raven thought to herself.  
  
"C'mon let's head inside, but tomorrow there's something that we need to do."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You'll see." He said as he took her hand and headed in.  
  
They joined the others in the living room who were watching a movie. All of them stayed in the living room for the rest of the night. Rae slept on Cy's chest which felt more human because of it's new flexibility. BB turned into his patented kitten and slept in Starfire's arms, while she slept on Robin's shoulder.  
  
The next day, BB and Cy argued over what to have for breakfast; but Cy won this time. It was a regular day at Titans Tower. They spent the day relaxing, training and enjoying being a full-fledged team again. When the evening rolled around, Cy took Rae to the fair again to have their picture painted. This time Rae was as close as she could be to Cyborg.  
  
When they returned, they went straight to her room and hung it over the painting of her and Victor Stone.  
  
"Now the paintings are like me. I may be cybernetic on the outside, but I'm all human on the inside." Cy said as he sat on Raven's bed looking at them.  
  
"Yeah." Raven said as she joined him.  
  
A few minutes later, it started to rain. Raven moved in to Cyborg as he held her. They fell asleep listening to the sound of the rain outside of the tower.  
  
End Of The Strongest Emotion. Well, Cyborg's back and better than ever. He promised that he would be back and he kept that promise. Thank you for all of the positive reviews. Keep them coming, because I'll keep giving you more Cy/Rae stories. 


End file.
